


The Great Plan

by coffeeberry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I set fire to the galaxy far far away to make my fav characters kiss, Villain and Hero Relationship, a bit of humor and a huge drama, i guess, it was worth it, unexpected possibility of shipping Hera/Alex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/pseuds/coffeeberry
Summary: One change can matter a great deal. Hera decided that she (not Ezra!) should extract Kallus. Delete data which Thrawn has on them, and steal a TIE Defender from Chimaera's docking bay among the way. And, maybe, also retrieve her kalikori.





	The Great Plan

**Author's Note:**

> "Just a one-shot", the author thought. And a one-shot was supposed to be a short text...

Ukraść jeden z najnowszych imperialnych myśliwców TIE/D. Taki był plan.

Oczywiście, samo włamanie do fabryki SFS na Lothalu było wysoce ryzykowne. Ich kontakt, Morad Sumar, mógł umożliwić wejście do pilnie strzeżonego imperialnego obiektu najwyżej dwóm osobom i to wyłącznie takim, których wygląd na pierwszy rzut oka nie budził podejrzeń. Hera z konieczności musiała wyznaczyć do tej misji urodzonego na Lothalu Ezrę. Sabine zbytnio rzucała się w oczy, zwłaszcza, że po jej ostatniej, zakończonej sukcesem misji, polegającej na infiltracji imperialnej Akademii, Mandalorianka wyjątkowo często gościła na rozwieszanych w Lothal City listach gończych. Ktoś mógł skojarzyć jej twarz albo zwyczajnie zainteresować się, co młoda, ładna dziewczyna robi w imperialnej fabryce. Młoda, ładna dziewczyna, która, jak się przypadkiem złożyło, była specjalistką od najnowszej technologii i uzbrojenia.

Hera długo biła się z myślami, zanim – na osobistą prośbę Kanana – to jego wyznaczyła na partnera Ezry. Umiejętności Sabine nie były w tej sytuacji niezbędne – Fulcrum poinformował ich, że nową bronią Imperium jest myśliwiec. Nowy typ myśliwca, który wkrótce będzie produkowany na masową skalę. W tej sytuacji wystarczyło zdobyć plany tej maszyny, z czym Ezra i Kanan byli w stanie sami świetnie sobie poradzić. Zdobyć plany, a ponadto skłonić pracowników fabryki, by, gdy tylko będzie to możliwe, sabotowali produkcję. Wysadzenie w powietrze całego budynku nie wchodziło w grę, kosztowałoby to życie wielu Lothalczyków, którzy, tak, jak Sumar, zostali zmuszeni do pracy w tym miejscu. Gdyby natomiast udało im się przejąć w pełni sprawny myśliwiec TIE/D, rebelianci zadaliby poważny cios Imperium, a konkretnie jednemu wysoko postawionemu imperialnemu oficerowi – wielkiemu admirałowi Thrawnowi.

Thrawn sprawiał im ostatnio problemy. W przeciwieństwie do innych imperialnych dowódców, starannie planował każdy kolejny ruch i uczył się na błędach. Skoro to on osobiście nadzorował tajny imperialny projekt, znaczyło to, że Defendery, jak potocznie nazywano nowe maszyny, miały odegrać kluczową rolę w prowadzonej przez niego kampanii. Herze cierpła skóra na samą myśl, w jaki sposób wielki admirał zamierzał ich użyć.

Należało więc rozbroić tę bombę, zanim wybuchnie. Poznać słabość nowych maszyn, nim dojdzie do pierwszej bitwy z ich udziałem. Bitwy, w której Thrawn niewątpliwie zdziesiątkuje flotę rebeliantów, jeśli zawczasu nie przygotują odpowiedniej strategii ataku i obrony. Tej zaś nie mogli ułożyć, nie posiadając żadnych wartościowych informacji na temat nowej broni Imperium.

Hera liczyła na to, że takie właśnie informacje uda się zdobyć Kananowi i Ezrze. Niestety przeliczyła się. Plany, które udostępniano fabrykantom nie były kompletne. Na każdym szczeblu produkcji zajmowano się innymi częściami i podzespołami. Na dodatek, mało brakowało, by obaj Jedi przypłacili swoją misję życiem. Mieli wyjątkowego pecha i tego dnia Thrawn osobiście przeprowadzał inspekcję w lothalskiej fabryce. Wielki admirał przyłapał Sumara na sabotażu i natychmiast rozpoczął śledztwo, które miało na celu wykrycie powiązań poszczególnych pracowników z Rebelią. Kananowi i Ezrze nie udałoby się uciec, gdyby nie Fulcrum.

Fulcrum. Poznali wreszcie, przez przypadek, jego tożsamość. Żadne z nich nie przypuszczało nawet, że podwójnym agentem okaże się Alexsandr Kallus. Jednak każde ryzykowne przedsięwzięcie zawsze miało swoją cenę. Oni dowiedzieli się, kim jest ich informator, Thrawn natomiast – o tym, że wśród jego żołnierzy ukrywa się desydent.

Musieli wyciągnąć Fulcruma, zanim zostanie zdemaskowany. Byli mu to winni. Tym bardziej, że Kallus coraz bardziej ryzykował, przesyłając im kolejne informacje wprost ze statku flagowego wielkiego admirała.

Stąd też Hera wiedziała, że na pokład Chimaery trafiają zdatne do użytku nowe myśliwce TIE/D.

Mogli oczywiście zaczekać i spróbować ukraść jeden z nich z poligonu wojskowego – gdy tylko ustalą położenie owego poligonu, nad czym obecnie pracował Fulcrum. Hera nie wątpiła jednak w to, że jeśli Kallus dotrze do tej pilnie strzeżonej informacji, wielki admirał szybko zlokalizuje źródło wycieku. Nie tak wiele osób miało przecież dostęp do tajnych danych. Ponadto, Thrawn domyślał się, czego szukają rebelianci – mógł celowo urządzić prowokację, by znaleźć szpiega w swoich szeregach, zaś Kallus, pragnący przysłużyć się Rebelii, wpadłby wówczas wprost w zastawione na niego sidła. A gdyby Kallus wpadł, rebelianci nie byliby w stanie mu pomóc.

Trzeba było przerwać misję Fulcruma natychmiast, wyciągnąć go i… ukraść sprawny myśliwiec TIE/D bezpośrednio z hangaru Chimaery. Tego Thrawn z pewnością się nie spodziewał. Całe przedsięwzięcie było bardzo ryzykowne, a szansa powodzenia nikła. Na pokład gwiezdnego niszczyciela mogły wejść jedynie uprawnione do tego osoby. Nie wpuszczano tam anonimowych szturmowców, każdego legitymowano, przeszukiwano, sprawdzano jego referencje. Może Thrawn był paranoikiem, a może do zaostrzenia procedur skłoniły go ostatnie wydarzenia na Lothalu i świadomość tego, że nie każdemu ze swoich żołnierzy mógł zaufać. Nawet Kallus, pracujący dla ISB, musiał gęsto tłumaczyć się ze swoich wizyt, jeśli zjawiał się na pokładzie Chimaery niewezwany.

O wiele łatwiej byłoby im wydostać Fulcruma, gdyby stawił się w umówionym wcześniej miejscu na Lothalu. O ile, oczywiście, Thrawn nie przechwyciłby zawczasu takiej transmisji. Z powodów bezpieczeństwa ich kontakt był jednostronny – rebelianci otrzymywali informacje od swojego agenta i nie mieli żadnej możliwości, by przekazać Fulcrumowi tą samą drogą jakąkolwiek wiadomość. A Kallus nie planował jeszcze ucieczki. Może nie zdawał sobie sprawy z realności i bliskości zagrożenia; może wydawało mu się, że jest dość sprytny, by wciąż zwodzić Thrawna. Hera najbardziej obawiała się tego, że za którymś razem Kallusowi podwinie się noga; że popełni drobny błąd, pozornie niezauważalny… Pozornie. Thrawn był w stanie odkryć prawdziwą tożsamość Hery na podstawie trzymanego przez nią kalikori. Zwracał uwagę na detale, nawet gdy nie wyczuwał jeszcze niebezpieczeństwa. Teraz zaś wielki admirał wiedział o Fulcrumie i był aż do przesady ostrożny. Szansa na to, że Thrawn przeoczy jakiś niepokojący sygnał była znikoma.

Rebelianci musieli zatem planować ostrożnie, nie tylko po to, by nie zdyskredytować swojego agenta, ale też, by w pewnym stopniu pomóc mu odzyskać zaufanie Thrawna. Jak długo wielki admirał nie posiadał dowodów zdrady Kallusa, tak długo Fulcum mógł przebywać na Chimaerze i wciąż być dla rebeliantów użyteczny. Gdyby agent ISB pojmał kogoś z nich, potwierdziłby tym samym swoją lojalność wobec Imperium. Gdyby schwytał kogoś ważnego, ta osoba niewątpliwie zostałaby przetransportowana na Chimaerę i poddana przesłuchaniu. To była ich jedyna możliwość, by wkroczyć na pokład statku Thrawna.

Hera zastanawiała się, które z nich, przy pomocy Fulcruma, miało największą szansę, by uciec z imperialnej celi. Atak na Chimaerę miał swój cel – Kallus raportował, że Thrawn zbierał dane przybliżające go do określenia położenia bazy Rebelii, znajdującej się w lothalskim sektorze. Należało wykasować te dane. Tak twierdził Fulcrum.

Usunąć dane, dezaktywować pole siłowe i uszkodzić systemy odpowiadające za właściwe funkcjonowanie wiązki ściągającej. Ezra nie podołałby temu zadaniu. Kanan, po utracie wzroku, również nie. Pozostawał Zeb, Sabine i ona sama, Hera. Do tego dochodziło pilotowanie myśliwca nowego typu, jeśli chcieli – a chcieli – ukraść Defendera. Więc tej misji musiała podjąć się albo ona, albo Sabine. Za przejętym pojazdem z pewnością wyruszą inne myśliwce, za jego sterami powinien więc zasiąść doświadczony pilot. Czy Sabine dałaby sobie radę? Za duże ryzyko. Z nich dwóch to Hera miała większe szanse. Pod warunkiem, że uda jej się wsiąść do myśliwca i wystartować.

Już raz była przesłuchiwana przez wielkiego admirała Thrawna i nie miała ochoty znaleźć się ponownie w podobnej sytuacji. Nie, musiałaby wyrwać się imperialnym, zanim zamkną ją w celi albo wydostać się z niej niemal natychmiast, zanim zacznie się prawdziwe przesłuchanie. Musiałaby następnie dotrzeć do biura wielkiego admirała. W jaki sposób miałaby to zrobić, nie zwracając na siebie uwagi? Toż to szaleństwo. Ezrze może by się to udało, może nawet Sabine, ale nie Herze. Twi’lekanka na pokładzie gwiezdnego niszczyciela, w dodatku w sekcji dla oficerów? Jak miałaby pozostać niezauważona? Wywołując czasową awarię oświetlenia?

Może powinna skupić się na samym Defenderze… Nie. Bez wyłączenia wiązki ściągającej nie miała szans na ucieczkę, a tego typu operacje można było przeprowadzać wyłącznie na poziomie mostka. I musiała mieć też na względzie dane dotyczące bazy Rebelii. Te dane były ważne. Trzeba było je wykasować.

Nie miała wyjścia, musiała zaufać Mocy. Jak Ezra, jak Kanan. Mogła wykorzystać element zaskoczenia, to, że Thrawn nie spodziewał się po niej podobnego szaleństwa. Musiała tylko wejść do jego głowy, przewidzieć jak on się zachowa, gdy usłyszy o pojmaniu Hery. _Będzie chciał ją przesłuchać, to pewne. Uda się na poziom więzienny i odkryje, że Hery nie ma w celi. Ogłosi alarm. Zablokuje hangar. I będzie czekał._

Ale jeśli Hera dotrze w międzyczasie do jego biura, jeśli uda jej się to, bo nikt nie pomyśli nawet o tym, że mogłaby uciekać w niewłaściwym kierunku, będzie mogła zmienić jego rozkazy, korzystając z jego osobistego komputera. Wywoła zamieszanie i zanim Thrawn zorientuje się, co się dzieje, Hera dobiegnie do hangaru i przejmie jeden z myśliwców. Albo zginie, próbując.

Dane i Defender. Dane, Defender i Kallus. Może miałaby też okazję odzyskać kalikori? A gdyby jeszcze uszkodziła osłony Chimaery… nie. Nie to nie była misja samobójcza. W dodatku, gdyby Hera chciała zniszczyć gwiezdny niszczyciel wroga, potrzebowałaby wsparcia rebelianckiej floty, a konkretnie: eskadry x-wingów. Sam sabotaż od środka, gdyby nawet się powiódł, nie byłby skuteczny. Imperialni szybko znaleźliby i naprawili usterkę. Poza tym, im dłużej Hera pozostawałaby na Chimaerze, tym bardziej ryzykowałaby, że zostanie schwytana i zabita… może nie od razu. Może najpierw poddano by ją okrutnym torturom.

Nie miała do dyspozycji x-wingów, a nawet gdyby je miała – Thrawn posiadał sprawne Defendery. A rebelianci nie wiedzieli, jakie są możliwości tych statków: jaką szybkość osiągają, jak gruby jest ich pancerz. Nie mogli rozgrywać bitwy na warunkach dyktowanych im przez wielkiego admirała. Zresztą, dopóki komórka Feniksa nie zdobędzie informacji na temat nowych imperialnych myśliwców, dopóki Hera nie udowodni, jak wielkie zagrożenie stwarza Thrawn, Główne Dowództwo Sojuszu nie przydzieli jej ani jednej eskadry.

Potrzebowała Defendera. Dlatego zdecydowała się na to szaleństwo.

Tak, jak się tego spodziewała, Kallus odebrał to bardzo źle.

\- Ty? – syknął jej do ucha, tak by pozostali członkowie oddziału, który ją eskortował, nie mieli szansy go usłyszeć. – Zrozumiałbym, gdyby to był Bridger. Ale ty? Nie jesteś dla nich zbyt ważna?

\- Thrawn się ucieszy – mruknęła w odpowiedzi Hera.

\- O tak. Z pewnością.

Kiedy porucznik Lyste powiadomił go o pojmaniu rebeliantki, Kallus nie przypuszczał nawet, że jego młodszy kolega ma na myśli Herę Syndullę, kapitan Ducha i jedną z czołowych postaci lothalskiego buntu. Szok i niedowierzanie, a następnie szczęście i duma pojawiły się na obliczu Lystego, gdy Kallus zdradził mu tożsamość jego więźniarki.

Kiedy wspólnie wsiadali na imperialny prom, młody porucznik rozmyślał o swoim awansie oraz innych zaszczytach i niewątpliwej wdzięczności samego wielkiego admirała Thrawna, natomiast Kallus zachodził w głowę, co takiego planowała Hera i dlaczego decydowała się na aż tak wielkie ryzyko. Nie był pewien, czy zdoła jej pomóc, a szczególnie: czy da radę zrobić to tak, by samemu się nie zdradzić. W takich chwilach żałował, że poparł Rebelię.

Ale czy istniała inna opcja? Oddać Herę Thrawnowi i pozostać w ISB? Po tym wszystkim, co widział? Co sam zrobił?

\- Wyciągamy cię – szepnęła Hera. – Dzisiaj.

Wówczas Kallus zrozumiał, że nie było innego wyjścia. Musiał jasno opowiedzieć się po jednej ze stron. Poczuł dziwny ucisk w środku, gdy zerknął na Twi’lekankę. Ryzykowała… nie tylko dla Rebelii, ale też dla niego?

Pomyślał, że sam mógł zrobić więcej – włamać się do gabinetu wielkiego admirała i samodzielnie wykasować dane. Gdyby się postarał, mógłby nawet zabić Thrawna, miał przecież ku temu kilka okazji.

To on sam wybrał swoją ścieżkę – bezpieczniejszą niż rebelianci. Może tak naprawdę nie wierzył w to, że uda im się obalić Imperium, może po prostu nie chciał, żeby Zeb, Hera i pozostali ginęli niepotrzebnie, podczas takich szaleńczych misji jak ta?

Nie był rebeliantem. Nie był jednym z nich. Ale nie odnajdywał się także w strukturach Imperium, gdzie życie jednostki się nie liczyło, gdzie każdy musiał sam walczyć o swoje przetrwanie. Nie wiedział, co właściwie mógłby robić, gdyby zdecydował się odejść ze służby.

Może powinien poświęcić się dla Rebelii. Może tego od niego oczekiwali, a on nie sprostał temu zadaniu, dlatego przysłali Herę… Nie. Hera wysłała się tu sama. I uważała, że życie Kallusa jest warte więcej niż kolejne informacje, które mógł zdobyć dla nich jako Fulcrum.

Mogli jeszcze zaczekać, Kallus mógł przesłać im więcej informacji, a przynajmniej te dotyczące Defenderów… a może po prostu tylko się łudził? Może Thrawn był tak bliski przyłapania go na gorącym uczynku, jak odnalezienia bazy rebeliantów? Może to Hera miała rację, twierdząc, że należy już teraz zakończyć jego misję? Gdyby przynależał do Rebelii, byłaby jego przełożoną. Gdyby…

Wiedział, że drugiej szansy nie będzie. Musiał wybrać swojego dowódcę: Twi’lekankę lub Chissa. Musiał zdecydować: Rebelia czy Imperium. Właściwie to nie było trudne. Imperium nie wybaczało błędów. Nawet życiem Hery Syndulli Kallus nie mógłby zapłacić za swoje… chwile zawahania.

Tym bardziej, że teraz już się nie wahał. Nie bał się już. Mógł nareszcie przestać obawiać się tego, co się z nim stanie, gdy Thrawn dowie się o jego zdradzie. Bo kiedy Thrawn pozna prawdę, Kallusa nie będzie już na Chimaerze. Hera zabierze go stąd. Tylko najpierw to on musiał wydostać ją z imperialnego aresztu. A może wcale nie musiał?

Gdy dotarli do bloku więziennego, Hera sprawnie odebrała Lystemu blaster i użyła porucznika jako żywej tarczy. Tak, przez krótką chwilę żywej _._ Towarzyszący im dwaj szturmowcy wymierzyli karabiny w Lystego. Ich broń nie posiadała opcji ogłuszania.

Kallus, który znalazł się wówczas tuż za nimi, szybko zdołał ich unieszkodliwić. Nieprzytomni szturmowcy upadli na posadzkę, obok ciepłych jeszcze zwłok porucznika Lystego. _Imperialni zabijający Imperialnych…_ Kallus pokręcił głową. Spojrzał w otwarte, szklane oczy Lystego, w których w ostatniej chwili odmalował się strach i może odrobina… zrozumienia? Wyciągnął z kieszeni munduru porucznika cylinder z kodami dostępu i wręczył go Herze.

\- Będzie ci potrzebny – powiedział. – Jaki jest plan?

\- Skasować dane i ukraść myśliwiec – odparła z przekonaniem Hera.

\- Myśliwiec? One nie mają hipernapędu. Lepiej wziąć prom…

\- Potrzebujemy myśliwca. Defendera.

Kallus wybałuszył na nią oczy.

\- Jesteś pewna, że zdołasz nim polecieć?

\- Tak.

Nie kłócił się z nią. W końcu rebeliantom udawało się, jak dotąd, wyjść z o wiele gorszych tarapatów. _Ukraść najnowszy myśliwiec z hangaru Chimaery?_ Kallus zaśmiał się w duchu. Jeśli im się to uda, przejdą do historii.

Jeśli im się to uda, naprawdę rozwścieczą Thrawna. Hera wyobraziła sobie niebieską twarz wielkiego admirała pobladłą z gniewu. Chciała, żeby patrzył, jak odlatują jego prototypowym myśliwcem, a równocześnie po trosze żałowała, że nie będzie mogła zobaczyć wówczas jego miny. Chciała, żeby poczuł się tak samo, jak ona po stracie kalikori.

\- Musisz przygotować jeden z myśliwców TIE/D do lotu – poinstruowała Kallusa.

\- Jak niby miałbym to zrobić? – odburknął w odpowiedzi.

\- Coś wymyślisz. Wymontuj nadajnik, inaczej szybko nas namierzą.

Kallus spojrzał na nią tak, jakby poleciła mu porwać samego Imperatora.

\- Thrawn wie, że jesteś na pokładzie Chimaery – rzekł. – Pierwsze co zrobi, to każe zablokować hangar.

\- I przeszukać go dokładnie – zgodziła się z nim. – Wmieszasz się w ten tłum, nie budząc podejrzeń. Gdy wszyscy będą mnie szukać w hangarze, włamię się do biura Thrawna i wykasuję pliki dotyczące Rebelii. Prześlę stamtąd na mostek wiadomość o możliwym ataku floty rebeliantów. Pomyślą, że to polecenie samego Thrawna. Standardowa procedura…

\- …obejmuje przygotowanie eskadr myśliwców do natychmiastowego startu. W hangarze zapanuje ogromne zamieszanie, ale… czy zdołasz tam dotrzeć na czas?

\- Zobaczymy.

Kallus zrobił zafrasowaną minę.

\- Weź jego komunikator – wskazał na Lystego. – Gdyby pojawiły się problemy, skontaktuj się ze mną niezwłocznie. Mój numer wewnętrzny to 021.

Hera postanowiła sobie, że nie będzie niepotrzebnie go narażać.

 - Gdyby pojawiły się problemy – powtórzył Kallus.

\- Tak, wiem – uspokoiła go, przypinając komunikator do pasa i chowając do kieszeni swojego kombinezonu cylinder z kodami dostępu do sekcji oficerskiej. Blaster wolała trzymać w dłoni, na wypadek niespodziewanego ataku.

Ruszyli wspólnie korytarzem, by wkrótce się rozdzielić. Kallus w międzyczasie wytłumaczył jej szczegółowo, jak dostać się do biura wielkiego admirała.

\- Powodzenia! – zakończył ochryple swój monolog.

\- Tobie również!

Tak właśnie powinni się żegnać niegdysiejsi wrogowie. Ale nie żegnali się przecież na zawsze. Hera była przekonana, że niedługo znów się zobaczą – w hangarze. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem.

Kallus miał rację, polecając jej turbowindę, która nie zatrzymywała się na wszystkich piętrach i z tej racji była rzadziej używana przez załogę. Mimo to Hera przeżyła chwilę grozy – najpierw podczas samej podróży na poziom mostka, a następnie, gdy automatyczne drzwi otwarły się, ukazując jej zakazany korytarz.

Stosowała się do wskazówek Kallusa, jednak zawsze, zanim skręciła w następny korytarz, ostrożnie wyglądała zza zakrętu i nasłuchiwała odgłosu kroków. Szturmowców, na szczęście, na tym poziomie nie było zbyt wielu. Częściej za to widziała oficerów. Kurczowo ściskała blaster, odprowadzając wzrokiem kobietę o krótkich ciemnobrązowych włosach, wystających spod oficerskiej czapki.

Przed samym biurem wielkiego admirała stał jednak jeden strażnik. Hera zastanawiała się przez moment, jak odwrócić jego uwagę. Czy, gdyby usłyszał strzały, ruszyłby w tamtą stronę? Czy może raczej zdecydowałby się pozostać na swoim posterunku, nie chcąc narazić się Thrawnowi zlekceważeniem jego wyraźnego rozkazu?

Hera wycelowała w jego kierunku blaster. Jeden strzał. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na więcej. Jeden celny strzał w to miejsce na szyi imperialnego żołnierza, którego nie osłaniał jego hełm. Taki strzał, prosto w tchawicę, niezależnie od mocy laserowej wiązki zawsze był śmiercionośny.

Miała niewiele czasu. Gdy szturmowiec upadnie, będzie musiała szybko otworzyć drzwi do gabinetu wielkiego admirała i wepchnąć zwłoki do środka. Oby nikt nie usłyszał hałasu ani nie zauważył jej, jak znika w biurze Thrawna.

Oddech. Jeden strzał. Robiła to już wcześniej. I tym razem poszło równie gładko.

Drzwi otworzyły się z sykiem, gdy tylko włożyła do czytnika cylinder porucznika Lystego. Wsunęła blaster do kabury na prawej łydce i pospiesznie usunęła ciało z widoku. Drzwi zamknęły się za nią same.

Przeszła krótkim korytarzem do olbrzymiego pomieszczenia, przypominającego raczej muzealną salę niż biuro imperialnego dowódcy. Na jednym z postumentów, specjalnie podświetlone, stało jej kalikori. Poczuła ukłucie w piersi.

Nie. Nie po to tu przyszła. Jej misja była priorytetem. Najpierw dane.

Wyświetliła holomapę i przeszły ją dreszcze. Spojrzała na zaznaczone na czerwono planety. Wśród nich był Atollon. Przeraziła się jeszcze bardziej, gdy pomiędzy planetami na holomapie dostrzegła dwa dodatkowe czerwone punkty. Oczy wielkiego admirała Thrawna.

„Skąd on się tu wziął?”, przelękła się. „Schował się za kotarą, za jednym z posągów?”

Nie zauważyła go wcześniej, a teraz znajdował się kilka kroków od niej. Gdyby się cofnęła, gdyby się schyliła, może, może udałoby jej się sięgnąć po blaster… Wtedy Thrawn z miejsca by ją zastrzelił. Dziwiła się, że nie zrobił tego od razu. Stał spokojnie, z prawą dłonią na biodrze, by w razie potrzeby dobyć broni. Nie wyglądał wcale na zaskoczonego jej widokiem.

\- Co pani sądzi o mojej mapie? – zapytał ją.

Zupełnie jakby oczekiwał pochwały.

Gdy tak wpatrywali się w siebie, Hera w myślach opracowywała sekwencję znaków, którą należało wprowadzić do komputera, by usunąć te pliki. Ile sekund by jej zajęło wciśnięcie odpowiednich klawiszy? W którym momencie przerwałby jej wystrzał z blastera?

\- Włożył pan w nią dużo pracy – odrzekła, opierając się o biurko i próbując dłonią wymacać konsolę.

Może była w stanie zyskać sekundę albo dwie.

Thrawn uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Po to pani tu przyszła? Nie, proszę się nie krępować i dokończyć swoją misję – prowokował ją. – Wiem już, że jestem na dobrym tropie. Wiem, że wasza baza jest na tej mapie. Może pani skasować te dane, ale powinna pani mieć też świadomość, że posiadam kopię zapasową. Rebelianci nie robią takich kopii?

Drwił sobie z niej. Może mówił prawdę, a może kłamał. Hera postanowiła to sprawdzić. Może był to desperacki ruch, ale wpisała polecenie do komputera i wówczas wyświetlana mapa zniknęła. Wyraz twarzy Thrawna się nie zmienił.

\- Coś jeszcze? Ma pani ochotę posiedzieć w moim fotelu? A może przyszła pani też – wskazał na jej kalikori – po to?

Hera powoli, nie spuszczając wzroku z wielkiego admirała, zbliżyła się do przygotowanej przez niego ekspozycji. Drżącą dłonią ujęła swoją rodzinną pamiątkę.

\- Przewidywalne – skomentował to Thrawn.

Wtedy Hera upuściła kalikori na posadzkę i nastąpiła na nie, starając się je zgnieść obcasem. Tupnęła nogą raz, drugi, trzeci. Włożyła w to wystarczająco wiele siły, by usłyszeć trzask pękającego drewna. Trzask oraz wściekły syk wielkiego admirała.

Coś odepchnęło ją na bok. Nie coś. Ktoś. Thrawn. Pchnął ją na swoje biurko. Uderzyła plecami o jego blat. Ignorując ból, wykorzystała sytuację, by wymierzyć swojemu przeciwnikowi kopniaka lewą nogą, równocześnie podkurczając prawą, by sięgnąć po blaster…

Thrawn zablokował jej cios, by uniknąć połamania żeber. Ale zrobił też coś więcej: chwycił jej nogę i wykręcił, a ona, by nie dopuścić do jej złamania, obróciła się, co uniemożliwiło jej dokładne wycelowanie w wielkiego admirała.

Jej strzały chybiły. Jej oponent zdecydował wówczas, że istotniejsze jest rozbrojenie Hery niż blokowanie kopnięć, które teraz z rozkoszą mu wymierzała. Przyjął je na siebie, koncentrując się na tym, by wytrącić jej z ręki blaster.

I udało mu się to. Wykorzystał swoją masę i przygniótł ją do biurka swoim ciężarem. Złapał ją za rękę, gdy próbowała sięgnąć po jego własny blaster.

\- Poddasz się wreszcie? – jego oczy żarzyły się gniewem. – Dlaczego wy, rebelianci, musicie wszystko niszczyć?

\- Wszystko? – skrzywiła się. – Kalikori było moje. Nie miałeś prawa go zabierać.

Przez moment nie próbowała go zabić, a on studiował jej twarz, korzystając z tego, jak blisko siebie się znajdowali. Hera odwzajemniła to spojrzenie: z jednej strony przepełnione pasją, niemal furią, a z drugiej zaś strony wciąż badawcze i chłodno analityczne.

\- Nie miałem prawa – zgodził się z nią Thrawn – a jednak chciałem je mieć. I miałem rację: przyszłaś tu po nie.

Przemieściła się. Odrobinę. Jeszcze odrobinę…

\- Nie po nie – odparła.

Zanim zdołał ją powstrzymać, prawą dłonią chwyciła go za kołnierz i… przycisnęła swoje usta do jego ust.

Jeśli oczekiwała, że go tym zaskoczy, że Thrawn choć na moment poluzuje swój uścisk, była w błędzie. W odpowiedzi jego pocałunek spadł na nią jak pocisk, jak torpeda protonowa. Mocny, definitywny, kończący wszystko – taki był pocałunek wielkiego admirała. Hera czuła jego żar i zawartą w nim złość.

Pod spokojną powierzchownością Thrawna tlił się ogień. Była w nim determinacja i chęć dominacji, oraz potrzeba, tak silna potrzeba odnoszenia kolejnych zwycięstw. Wystarczyło tylko rzucić mu wyzwanie.

„Teraz albo nigdy”, pomyślała Hera, kopniakiem uruchamiając wbudowany w biurko komunikator. Nie mogła wprowadzić żadnych zmian, ale była w stanie tym jednym, szybkim ruchem ponownie nawiązać połączenie z ostatnią osobą, z którą wielki admirał rozmawiał przez holonet.

Przywarła do Thrawna, pogłębiając ich pocałunek, i po raz pierwszy ucieszyła się, słysząc głos Wielkiego Moffa Tarkina.

\- Widzę, że jest pan zajęty tłumieniem Rebelii, Admirale.

Thrawn wyprostował się jak struna. W jego dłoni pojawił się nagle blaster wymierzony w Herę.

\- Koniec zabawy – rzekł zimno.

Aby udowodnić jej, że nie żartuje, jednym strzałem rozwalił komunikator. Wąska holograficzna twarz Tarkina natychmiast zniknęła.

\- Myślę, że jednak było warto – mruknęła Hera, przetaczając się na bok i tym samym unikając kilku laserowych wiązek, które z miejsca wypaliły dziury w blacie biurka.

Zeskoczyła, a właściwie – upadła na podłogę. Dość zgrabnie jednak. Spojrzała do góry.

Thrawn znów w nią celował, ale nie spieszył się z oddaniem strzału. Wówczas Hera zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że nie zamierzał jej uśmiercić. Nie od razu, w każdym razie. Chciał ją zranić. Boleśnie.

Nie, nie po prostu zadać jej ból. Thrawn mierzył w jej rękę. Miał zamiar pozbawić ją tego, co czyniło ją najbardziej przydatną Rebelii – zdolności pilotażu, jej niebywałego refleksu i umiejętności latania niemal każdym statkiem, poczynając od frachtowca, a kończąc na myśliwcu typu x-wing.

Wystarczy, że Thrawn uszkodzi kilka ścięgien i Hera nigdy nie wróci do dawnej formy. Z protetyczną ręką wciąż będzie dobra, ale nie dość dobra, by latać x-wingiem.

Stanie się tak, jeśli na moment zastygnie w bezruchu, jeśli pozwoli wielkiemu admirałowi oddać precyzyjny strzał… Już lepiej, gdyby ją zabił.

Zdecydowała się na szaleńczy, desperacki atak. Rzuciła się na Thrawna. Laserowa wiązka przypaliła jej ramię, nim go dopadła. Znów się szarpali, ale tym razem wszystkie chwyty były dozwolone. Ciosy, kopniaki, uderzenia lekku. Oboje walczyli o życie.

I nagle na twarzy wielkiego admirała pojawił się dziwny grymas, a on sam zesztywniał w objęciach Hery.

Wyrwała mu blaster. Nie, nie strzeliła do niego. Zrobił to ktoś inny.

\- Zabiłeś go? – zapytała zdumiona.

\- Nie – odrzekł Kallus, gdyż to on strzelał. – Nie mogłem ryzykować, że przez przypadek to ciebie trafię śmiercionośną wiązką. Ale teraz…

Wymierzył blaster w nieprzytomnego wielkiego admirała, który spoczął na podłodze w dość nietypowej pozie.

\- Nie – zagrodziła mu drogę. – Zostaw go.

\- Jesteś pewna?

\- Nie.

Spojrzała ze złością i pewnym rozżaleniem na szczątki swojego kalikori. A później jeszcze raz na Thrawna. I w końcu – na Kallusa.

\- Thrawn zniszczył komunikator – poinformowała go. – W jaki inny sposób możemy wysłać nowe rozkazy na mostek?

\- Z jego datapadu? – zasugerował Kallus. – Powinien być w szufladzie jego biurka, ale nie wiem czy – Hera już przeszukiwała ową szufladę – uda nam się złamać kod zabezpieczeń.

\- Kod? – zapytała, triumfalnie dzierżąc w dłoni wspomniany prywatny datapad wielkiego admirała.

\- Albo hasło. Thrawn jest dziwakiem, niewiele o nim wiadomo…

Hera wpisała pierwszą rzecz, która przyszła jej do głowy.

\- Proszę – podała Kallusowi odblokowany datapad.

\- Co takiego? – zakrzyknął. – Skąd znałaś hasło?

\- Jestem geniuszem hackerstwa – wyszczerzyła zęby.

Ale tak naprawdę nie wiedziała, jak właściwie powinna się czuć z nowo zdobytą wiedzą, że wielki admirał Thrawn jako hasła używał jej imienia.

\- Jaka ma być treść tej wiadomości? – zapytał Kallus.

Hera podała mu dość oględne, ale w miarę prawdopodobne informacje dotyczące możliwego ataku Rebelii. Kallus nadał ich tekstowi „imperialną formę”.

\- Mam nadzieję, że się na to nabiorą, bo jeśli nie… Hera! – ofuknął ją.

Otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia.

\- Korci mnie, żeby coś jeszcze tutaj rozbić – odrzekła.

Kallus zerknął na pustą podstawkę, a następnie na pokawałkowane kalikori.

\- To drewniane coś Thrawn faktycznie lubił – podzielił się z nią tą, zbędną jej w tej chwili, informacją. – Podobno gapił się na to całymi godzinami. Może było wyjątkowo cenne.

\- Było moje – odparła.

\- Ach. No tak.

Posłał jej dziwne spojrzenie.

\- Wybrałaś już?

Hera skinęła głową.

\- Defender – rzekła. – Nie ma sensu tracić czas na drobne akty wandalizmu. Jeśli nam się uda doprowadzić tę misję do końca, Thrawn pożegna się z fotelem wielkiego admirała.

Kallus wyszczerzył zęby w odpowiedzi.

Zanim wyszli, Hera zniszczyła kieszonkowy komunikator Thrawna. Pochylając się nad nim, sprawdziła jego puls. Miała nadzieję, że Kallus tego nie zauważył.

Spieszyli się teraz. Niemal biegli do hangaru. Kallus przed nią, by w razie potrzeby dać jej znak, żeby się ukryła albo przygotowała na starcie ze szturmowcami. Tym razem jednak szczęście im dopisało i nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi aż do czasu, gdy zbliżyli się do myśliwca TIE/D.

\- Stać!

W odpowiedzi Kallus wymierzył blaster w imperialnego oficera i nacisnął spust.

\- Do środka – krzyknęła na niego Hera.

Wskoczyła do kokpitu i od razu włączyła konsolę. Kallus był tuż za nią, ale, wychylając się przez klapę na zewnętrz, próbował jeszcze strzelać do nadciągających szturmowców. Hera zgromiła go wzrokiem. Uruchomiła działka myśliwca i poderwała maszynę do lotu.

\- Tak! – zawołała. – Tak! Tak! Tak!

Kallus złapał się kurczowo jej fotela.

\- Ten myśliwiec ma niezłego kopa – przyznał.

\- Nie tylko – zaśmiała się w odpowiedzi. – Spójrz. Ma też hipernapęd!

Kallus na moment zaniemówił, a następnie on także wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Uda im się uciec! Przypiął się pasami do drugiego fotela i przypatrywał się z podziwem, jak Hera zręcznie manewrowała Defenderem, by wydostać ich z hangaru, a później, by zgubić pogoń.

\- Jest wspaniały – zachwycała się Hera.

Były agent ISB po raz pierwszy siedział w myśliwcu i nie podzielał tego poglądu. Ta maszyna wydawała mu się nazbyt przerażająca. A Imperium miało ich więcej! Ale przynajmniej udało im się ukraść jedną. Pokażą tę piekielną maszynę pozostałym rebeliantom, a ci wówczas przestaną bagatelizować zagrożenie i podejmą zdecydowane kroki, by zniszczyć imperialną fabrykę.

Denerwował się jednak na myśl, że przyjdzie mu stanąć przed Dowództwem Sojuszu. Będą go przesłuchiwać, zadawać niewygodne pytania. Co prawda miał wsparcie Hery, pomógł jej ukraść Defendera, ale w żaden sposób nie przekreślało to jego paskudnej przeszłości. Jednak wciąż jeszcze mógł walczyć o swoją przyszłość.

***

Dwa miesiące później przyszłość Kallusa, jak i samej Rebelii nie przedstawiała się już tak obiecująco. Nastał ten moment, kiedy były agent Imperium żałował swojej decyzji.

\- Powinienem zostać – mówił Herze. – Ostrzegłbym was w porę. Zdołalibyście ewakuować tę bazę.

Atollon. Atak wielkiego admirała Thrawna przyszedł tak nagle. Nikt się go nie spodziewał.

Hera była zajęta planowaniem ataku na lothalską fabrykę. Zbyt zajęta, by przejąć się zerwaniem łączności między Atollonem a Yavinem. Usterki sprzętu przecież ciągle się zdarzały.

Ale później na Yavinie zjawił się Ezra. W jego oczach było szaleństwo. Hera nie uwierzyła mu, gdy oświadczył, że Thrawn zniszczył stacjonującą na Atollonie flotę, a następnie zrównał ich bazę z ziemią. Nie wierzyła, że Kanan i Zeb zginęli. Chciała wsiąść do myśliwca i polecieć tam, gdzie cały czas powinna być. Ze swoimi ludźmi.

Kallus wyglądał na równie przybitego.

\- To moja wina – powtarzał.

Ale to była jej wina, Hery.

\- Mogłam pozwolić ci go zastrzelić – powiedziała.

\- Tak – Kallus podrapał się po głowie. – Nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć. Mogłem to zakończyć. Ja wiedziałem, na co stać Thrawna. Ty nie.

Spojrzał na Herę smutno.

\- Ale z drugiej strony to, że pozwoliłaś mu przeżyć, dało mi nadzieję. Że rebelianci nie zastrzelą mnie z miejsca. Że może… – pokręcił głową. – Thrawn jest geniuszem, wszyscy, którzy z nim pracowali, to wiedzą. On funkcjonuje na jakimś zupełnie innym poziomie niż większość imperialnych dowódców. Nie słyszałem, żeby kiedykolwiek wyrażał się źle o was, rebeliantach. Nie wyglądało na to, by uległ imperialnej propagandzie. Nie wiem, co właściwie nim kieruje, dotąd nie zdołałem go rozgryźć. Ale zawsze był dobry w tym, co robił. Pieruńsko dobry. Ja też – wycedził przez zęby – byłem dobry w swojej robocie. Był nawet czas, kiedy sprawiała mi ona przyjemność. Gdyby nie Zeb, nadal byłbym imperialnym agentem. Nadal robiłbym potworne rzeczy.

Hera westchnęła głośno.

\- Alex, nie wiem, czy darowanie mu życia było błędem, ale bez wątpienia błędem było sprowokowanie go. Thrawn chyba potraktował to jako atak personalny.

\- Kradzież Defendera?

\- Nie tylko.

Jak mogła nie pomyśleć o tym, że Thrawn, po tym, jak go ośmieszyła, nie spróbuje dowieść swojej lojalności wobec Imperium? Owszem, stracił poparcie Tarkina i prawdopodobnie krążące o nim pogłoski sprawiły, że jego pozycja wśród imperialnych przywódców była teraz znacznie słabsza, ale dostał jeszcze jedną szansę – i znakomicie ją wykorzystał, odnosząc spektakularne zwycięstwo pod Atollon.

Pozostała jeszcze jedna, nierozstrzygnięta bitwa – o sam Lothal.

Hera musiała skontaktować się z Sabine, która wciąż przebywała na Mandalorze. Sytuacja na rodzimej planecie Sabine skomplikowała się i fakt, że młoda Wren postanowiła osobiście zaangażować się w planowany tam przewrót polityczny, przez przypadek ocalił jej życie. Gdyby była na Atollonie podczas ataku Thrawna…

Tylko Ezra miał do nich żal. Hera musiała być dla niego wyrozumiała. Ezra jako jeden z nielicznych uciekł z Atollońskiego piekła. Kanan i Zeb… nie.

Mogli się teraz licytować, kto bardziej zawinił, albo zastanawiać, co należało zrobić inaczej. I gdy Hera w samotności nad tym rozmyślała przed jej oczami pojawiał się wizerunek wielkiego admirała Thrawna.

O dziwo najczęściej w jej pamięci powracał obraz leżącego na posadzce Thrawna z wyrazem zaskoczenia zastygłym na jego niebieskiej twarzy. Coś w tym widoku sprawiło, że Hera nie potrafiła pociągnąć za spust. Nienawidziła go tak bardzo, ale w tamtej chwili nie umiała odebrać mu życia. Łatwiej było zabić, gdy nie musiała patrzyć swojemu przeciwnikowi w oczy; kiedy po prostu była rebeliantką strzelającą do anonimowego imperialnego żołnierza.

Myślała teraz tylko o tym, jak pokonać wielkiego admirała. W przestrzeni kosmicznej, w walce. Bo gdyby ponownie stanęli przed sobą, tylko oni dwoje, znów nie wiedziałaby, jak się zachować. Uderzałaby go pięściami, kopała, smagała lekku, gryzła.

\- Dlaczego musiałeś wszystko zniszczyć? – zapytałaby go.

Chociaż nie powinna. Bo on wtedy by jej odpowiedział. Bo miał jakiś powód, powód, którego ani ona, ani Kallus nie zdołali odkryć.

***

A teraz nigdy się nie dowie, co tak naprawdę kierowało Thrawnem. Wielki admirał przepadł. Mówiono o tym, że przerzucono jego flotę w inną część galaktyki. Pojawiły się też pogłoski o jego śmierci.

W najmniej oczekiwanym momencie blokada Lothalu została zniesiona, a gwiezdne niszczyciele zniknęły w nadprzestrzeni. To zupełnie nie było w stylu Thrawna. To nie miało najmniejszego sensu.

Rebelianci przygotowywali się właśnie do ataku na lothalską fabrykę. Najpierw jednak miała ich czekać zacięta bitwa w przestrzeni kosmicznej i przestworzach.

Hera osobiście dobierała członków nowopowstałej eskadry Feniksa. Długie godziny spędziła na opracowywaniu strategii, która miała szansę się sprawdzić przeciwko zabójczo szybkim Defenderom. „Nie, nie wystarczy tylko wsiąść do x-winga”, wyjaśniała Ezrze. „Trzeba wcześniej odpowiednio przeszkolić pilotów.”

Młody Jedi niecierpliwił się. Coraz częściej nadmieniał, że musi dokończyć swoje szkolenie; że tylko w ten sposób uda im się ocalić Lothal. Odbył kilka podróży, które ponoć miały mu pomóc w realizacji tego przedsięwzięcia. Pewnego razu wspomniał, mimochodem, że znalazł nowego nauczyciela. Hera sądziła, że miał na myśli Ahsokę. A przynajmniej miała nadzieję, że nie chodziło mu o Maula.

Ezra odlatywał i wracał. Aż w końcu zniknął na dłużej. Bez pożegnania. Hera wierzyła w to, że młody Lothalczyk wróci; że z pewnością będzie chciał wziąć udział w bitwie decydującej o losach jego ojczystej planety.

Kiedy niespodziewanie zniesiono blokadę Lothalu, Hera przeczuwała, że młody Jedi musiał jakoś maczać w tym palce. Czekała na jego powrót, na jego wyjaśnienia i triumfalny uśmiech.

Ale gdy minął tydzień, a później kolejny; gdy upłynął miesiąc, przestała się łudzić. Ezra by ich nie porzucił. To znaczyło, że zginął – w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Jego zniknięcie jakoś łączyło się z tajemniczym zniknięciem wielkiego admirała Thrawna.

Hera myślała często o Ezrze. I o Thrawnie. O uśmiechu, jaki zagościłby na twarzy Ezry na wieść o uwolnieniu Lothalu spod imperialnego jarzma. O szeroko otwartych ze zdumienia czerwonych oczach wielkiego admirała Thrawna.

W jej wyobraźni jednak spojrzenie Thrawna koncentrowało się na niej. Następnie wielki admirał otwierał usta, by ponownie ją zapytać: „dlaczego wy, rebelianci, musicie wszystko niszczyć?”. Po każdym „dlaczego”, Hera uciszała go pocałunkiem.

Raz jeden, w jej śnie, Thrawn zamiast zadać jej swoje standardowe pytanie, powiedział: „naprawiłem je”. I pokazał jej złożone w całość, sklejone kalikori.

Pomyślała później, że jeśli przeżył, z pewnością tak właśnie zrobił.


End file.
